Hmmm Insert Really good book title here
by UnicornNinja-Unite
Summary: I never knew my life will be like this, it was a normal day for Alyssa. She cook breakfast for her siblings drop them off and go to college. Until a major outbreak tore her and her family apart. Wanna know more just click the story and Bam your welcome.P.S it might become rated M.


_**Resident evil 6**_

_**Hi~! I just wanted to make fan fiction about this ok game. Its Leon×Oc and Helena×Oc, or maybe she could be paured with piers. Idk but I ship Helena and Leon they will make an awesome couple. Anyway~ I hops u enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own resdient evil thats all capcom.**_

_**Alyssa P.O.V-(My oc)**_

It was a normal day at the University, I wasn't paying attention to the lecture just starring out the window. I nudged my partner "Hey Nick look" as I gestured to the window. It was something that tried to get in the gate it had flesh falling off "It's some idiot prank pay attention Alyssa". I sighed and rolled my eyes Nick or Nicholas E. Jones a hot headed short tempered brunette. He is quite handsome but I see him as a brother and his is cocky as hell sometimes I wanna just hurt him. I looked at the board and just sighed and looked back out the window. I saw some teachers open the gate and talk to the prankster I was wondering what they were saying untik he jumoed on one of them. An-and started eating him I jumped out my chair "Aw yes Alyssa so what got you so excited" said the teacher he was fat and bald not to mention a pervert. I pointed outside thats when the announcement came on "All students and Teachers we are having a disturbance outside stay inside your classrooms" said the female voice.

Everybody walked to the window to see what I was pointing to alot of them screamed. I was to scared to look, I grabbed my stuff and shoved it into my bag. Nick looked at me questioning what I was doing "Nick I might be over reacting but whatever I saw does not wanna join or prank this school im leaving" I said looking at him. His black squared glasses was set down on the table "Hold on Alyssa im coming with you, you're gonna get your siblings aren't you" I nod my head. "You know I always helo you with them and I will always be by your side" I smiled. He started packing his things "Well I did stay with you since high school there isn't a thing that's gonna stop that" he said. We started walking towards the door as we heard talking and people calling their friends and family on the phone.

"Hey where are you two going" said Mr . Peter, "Home I have a family to take over" I said with a little sass. "Well Miss Roberts the announcement said stay inside your classrooms" he said walking towards us "I'm sorry but I have to go and so does Nick" I said smiling, he glared at me "If you walk out that door I will have you suspended" he said turning red. I rolled my eyes "Well I'm not gonna soend my own god damn time talking to you when that thing is outside" I said raising my voice I started following Nick out ths door. I felt a hand grabbed my wrist and turn me around, I didn't feel like putting up with this bullshit and punched his nose. I walked out and looked around thinking another way to leave...

_**Nick P.O.V**_

Well I didn't expect that to happen on a day that is just a Tuesday. I looked down to Alyssa I was tall well to tall for my age. Being only 23 and Alyssa the same. Alyssa or Alyssa L. Roberts long died white hair because of some bet in high school, she has 4 younger siblings she has to take care of because her parents died when she was 16. She doesn't depend on a lot of people except me and her siblings. She is the toughest person I have known at young age she practiced a lot of different fighting skills. Which is a given "Alyssa there is a way to leave the school its underground close to the parking lot" I said pointing to my left. She looked at me and smiled "Students pkease evacuate the building this is not a drill please-" it cut off her sentence. I had a bad feeling about this I grabbed Alyssa's hand and started running as the hallways started to get crowded. I hear screaming in the distance when something came out and jumoed at me. I-it wasn't human it tried to bite me I just pushed it away untik Alyssa kicked it in its face, it stilk tried to get up I punched it in the stomach and kicked in its head. "Nick kill it, it's not human" she said stuttering, I saw the fear in her eyes and I stomped on its head. I just killed someone no something I looked behind us a whole bunch of panicking students running. I bit my lip and started running downstairs.

We ran past the basball club they had left their equipment inside I walked inside and picked two baseball bats I threw one at Alyssa she caught it with no problem. "Alyssa what the fuck are those" I said walking towards the end of the hallway you can hear screaming in the distance. "Nick to tell you the truth I don't know but the thing I saw it do was not human it was eating the teacher and it was still hungry" she said with fear in her voice. I wanted to say something but couldn't, we made it outside I pointed staright ahead "Over there it will lead us to the parking lot and we can leave" I said determined. We started running when I heard screaming behind us. I turned around and saw those things eating this woman, we both started running faster. We finally made it and saq those things up ahead we sneaked behind some cars. When I ran into one "Nick duck" I heard Alyssa say, I instantly ducked and she had swung the bat on the things face. "You ok" she said I nod my head and kept sneaking. We finally made it to a car that still had keys inside it. I pointed to the other side and Alyssa nodded her head. I startsdbthe engine and drove away. I saw Alyssa look in the mirror a whoke bunch of those things were following us but then, it went smaller in the distance.

When we arrived at a high school it was still new nothing happened here I hear a breath of relief "Thanj god" she said tearing up. We both hurried inside and went staright to the office. As we were waiting we heard a couple students screaming as they came towards us. We both started to panic but it was them playing a prank. I saw Alyssa look down crossing her arms "I wish we can save them" she said softly. I looked down as also, what the fuck is happening. I saw her two siblings came out "What took you so long Michelle and Jeremy" she said hugging them tightly. "We had to get our stuff from the teachers" Michelle said. We started walking towards the car when another came speeding in. It was a concerned parent crying, sh-she was covered in blood. I looked at the kids Michelle only 15 and Jeremy 17. They looked just like Alyssa. "Nick.." said a person behind me but nobody was there. We started to hear stuff "Hey sis what's happening" said J. She smiled like nothing happened "I can't spend time with my family" her smile was fake, a lie. I hope it's to cover the sad ending we will all have. I started driving towards the middle and elementary school. But I had to stop the police was zooming by.

"Woah why are they in a hurry" said Michelle she was smiling but her smile stopped when she saw me. I don't know what that was as we drived towards the school it was surrounded by police officers. When they saw us pull up they came surrounding the car "I'm sorry ma'am but... We can only save a few" I sawnthe police officer had sorrow in his eyes while looking at Alyssa. She got out thwbcar looking at the kids. Searching for Kylie and Luca...

_**Alyssa P.O.V**_

I started screaming "Kylie! Lucas! Where are you" I said crying. "Alyssa!" I looked behind me. They ran up to hug me "Lucas, Kylie thank god we are going home I'm sorry that I wasn't here earlier" I said hugging them. They both were crying probably scared to death of those things. I walked towards the car when we started to hear gun shots. It was that police officer that talked to me he was killing yhose things. "Kylie, Lucas hurry" I said walking faster. The screams started to get louder "Hey miss catch" said a police officer.

It was crazy he threw me a gun and some ammo but it wasn't just one gun it was a small bag full of stuff. "If I'm gonna die today I better wish this will come into handy" He said smiling I looked at him "Take it and hurry I can only hold them for so long... Good luck". I grabbed the bag and started running, why is this happening is this some dream. "Alyssa I'm scared" said Kylie, she started crying "My friend sh-she's dead, I saw her". "Kylie.. I'm sorry" I said, I don't know anymore. "Nick how long are we from home", "Just a couple minutes" he said. I looked in the bag it had weapons to protect us. I loaded one of the guns "Alyssa what are you doing with one of those" I looked at Nick then looked down. "Protection" I muttered, we arrived at the house I hurriedly ooen the door, I ran up stairs and changed into some black jean shorts, red rank top and my black leather jacket. I grabbed a bag and put some clothes, food and other stuff. They all ran up stairs and walk into my room "Hey you all need to change into something that you can move in, no skirts" I said. I was tying my black combat shoes. I went down stairs I saw Nick on the couch watching the news. "Did they say anything" I said walking in the kitchen grabbing water and food. "No it hasn't been mentioned yet" he said I nod my head. "We need to leave and find shelter".

"Yea I agree" he said getting up and walking towards me, "Are you ok, I mean this thing keeping it away from them" he said helping me pack. "No I'm not Kylie she just saw her friend die, I can't have them knowing the truth", I saw all of them come down in jeans and sneakers. "Hey are you guys ready to go" I said smiling, they looked at me confused "We are going on a road trip" I said. "Cool" I heard Jeremy say. "Uh lets go to the van" I say picking up the bags. We started driving to god know where...

_**Time Skip, a couple weeks(A/N now you're gonna be screwed^_^)**_

_**...Ur welcome**_

_**P.s it's still Alyssa's P.O.V**_

"Shit" I said I looked down I'm laying on top of Nick with my hands tied "Nick I have a pocket knife in my back pocket can you get it" I say while trying to untie it. "Why do you have a pocket knife" he said I looked at him "You idiot we are in a zombie apocalypse" I said a little angry, I felt his hands feel on my butt I can see his fumbling with the knife but he finally got it. "I got it im gonna cut you out" he said, the position was so difficult I had my hands behind my back on top of Nick and him has his hands over me. "Got it" he said, I moved my hands and untied his hands. "I can't believe I'm that stupid" I said wanting to punch the wall."We will get them back" he said calming me, I opened the door when I heard foot steps come up the stairs. We both got in fighting positions I saw a female brunette that looks like an undercover cop and a blonde handsome guy. "Nick! The woman" I yelled, he looked at me I faked kick to the left, he blocked and I smirked and kicked his right. He stumbled I kicked him where babies are made and then fliped his arm behind his back and shoved him to thw ground. I sat on his back holding the arm I looksd over to Nick he pinned the woman on thw wall. "Are you guys working for Simmons" I said filled with hatred. "Simmons? How do you know Simmons" the woman say "You work for him show me where he is" I said pushing the arm harder I heard the guy groan. "We don't work for Simmons because we are trying to find him" the guy said I let the arm loosen. "How do I jnow you're not working for Simmons" I hear Nick say. "Because he took my sister and created this mess" I heard the lady say very harsh. "He did this? Why" I say loosening the mans arm so he can escape the hold, he got up and I fell. "Alyssa" I hear Nick shout he let go of the woman. "Who are you? Whya are you looking for Simmons" I hear the woman say.

She seems different "Are you looking for Simmons?" I say she looked at me. "I will tell you if you answer my questions" I sighed I looked over to the table. I walked over to it they left our guns 'Why'. "I'm Nick and this is Alyssa. Simmons workers took her siblings and locked us in the closet" I hear Nick, I put on my guns and put them in my belt. I carried two guns on my belt and a shot gun. "What the hell Nick you can't spill our business to everyone" I said pissed. "I'm Helena and this Leon" she said pointing to the man in a black leather jacket.

"Well Helena do you have room for two more people" I say putting my hair in a pony tail. "If only you can handle your self" she said I jod my head. "Then follow us" we walked in the door and climbed out the window. That blonde hair guy kept glancing at me I glared at him. We had to jump some stuff to get on ground level. "Helena did Simmons really created this hell" I say she nod her head "He created a virus called the C-virus and it spread unfortunately" she said. We walked into a hallway and we saw this zombie with this thing on it's neck. "What the hell is that" I hear Nick say, the zombie started screaming it was alerting other zombies. A couple started coming, I got my shot gun ready aiming at their heads "Hey aim at its neck" I hear Leon say. I covered Helena and Leon while they shoot at it's neck.

When it was finally over we moved forward, we heard some people scream for help in a corner. Everybody started running towards them shooting at them from long ranged. "Are you ok" I say to them, the girl was asking for help and he is turning her down. That bastard "Yea thanks for helping us" she said, "Hey guys we have company" I hear Leon say we all looked up "Damn". I started shooting at it, a horde of zombies coming. I had to cover those idiots running to rhe left "Hey just stay calm" I say frustrated. We heard some ambulance come towards uand ram into the zombies. We all moved I had a small cut on my arm from the debris. I still kept shooting I'm not dying before I save my family. "Hey guys over here" I looked over it was a policeman waving his arms. I saw Nick and Helena running yowards him, What the hell did someone wanna create this.

"It's a good thing you guys came just in time" the police officer say walkimg in a bar that was boarded up. I was walking around and saw a door, I walked up and knocked on it "I'll let you out if you protect us" said an old guy. I raised my eyebrows "Well then" I say walking down, I started filling my guns with ammo where I saw Nick stare at Helena I nudged his side. "Someone wants to do the dirty" I whispered in his ear, he had a light tint of pink on his cheek "Yea if we don't die" he say shaking his head no. "What's that suppose to mean I'm not dying until I save my family" I say a little irritated. "Peter, I love you" I hear the blonde say I rolled my eyes. I saw the police look out the window "Here they come" he started shooting, I got behind the counter and started shooting._**(A/N soundeffects activate: Pewpewpew pewpew blam chug ching whoosh). **_The girl got to close to the window and a zombie pulled her closer, I jumoed over the counter and pulled her away and shot the zambie in the face.

Soon later it quiet down "Shit my gun is jammed" the girls boyfriend, he went towards her and took her gun "I'm not staying here any longer" he said walking outside.

_**Helena's P.O.V**_

She lost her family because of Simmons and she wants revenge. Deborh please be safe "He must want a death wish" I hear Leon say. I nod my head, as soon as that man went outside zombies started to come he started screaming 'get away' and started shooting. He shot a zombie and got closer to shoot its head but it morphed into something. It looked like a human was skined from itsouter skin it started to come towards us. I saw Alyssa pull two Glock 19 _**(A/N it's a type of secondary gun) **_ and started shooting. That zombie came running towards Leon I strted shooting it head. But I only made it angrier it jumped on me trying to eat I pushing with all my might I saw Alyssa put it in a choke hold and pulled it away. I got up and started shooting the thing ran backwards ramming Alyssa in the wall. She smirked devilishly I looked at her confused she put a knife in its chest. It fell down dying Alyssa fell to her knees "Are you ok" I hear Alyssa yell. "I should be asking that" I said she chuckled and spit some blood out and pulled her gloves on. "I'm not gonna die just yet" she say getting up.

"Hey guys hurry up, before I changed my mind" I hear the old man yell, Nick carried Alyssa upstairs. I was the lat one to come before shutting the door. "Thanks foe letting us in" I hear someone mumbled. "You know Aly your to crazy for my blood" I hear Nick say, she just swat his hands down each time he checks for any injuries. Nick is quite handsome and has a nice personality maybe if this sxrews over I might wanna go on a date. "Lena has a crush" I hear my partner say, "Yea right but you need to be careful it look like Alyssa doesn't like you" I say he looked at me "We will see about that" he say walking towards her. He thinks every woman will be in love with him, idiot. When he went towards her the light went out. Someone started shooting I guess his humiliation is gonna have to wait.

_**[A/N insert zombie fight here]**_

We rushed into the next room and the Japanese guy locked it. Nick came next to me and smiled, I looked at him weirdly "How can you smile in such situation, weirdo" I mumbled he laughed "I'm not that weird" he say. Everybody was reloading their guns I saw Alyssa give me a thumbs up. All of a sudden the building strted shaking and we couldn't keeo balance that's when this huge zombie came bursting in. "Any more weight and this floor will break" I hear the man say then one of those zombies from downstairs _**[A/N sorry but I don't know what their call so] **_. We all started shooting I saw Leon and Alyssa aim for the pink zombie. As the rest of us aim for the big guy. I saw the big guy pick up Nick "Nick!" I hear Alyssa say before shooting the big guy hands being careful of Nick. He fell to the floor I ran next to him and punched his chest. He coughed and continued shooting the big guy.

The old man broke the door next to us ghat leads upstairs we all hurried Leon broke the window and jumoed through it even though the door worked. When everyone was on the roof, zombies started to come towards us. "Again" I hear the policeman say I got my gun reafy and started firing, I looked at Alyssa she had an incendiary gernade and she through it at the big guy. Some other normal zombies burned but that pink guy isn't dead. A bullet went straight to its head and the zombie fell to its knees. It's heart was beating everyone aimed at it, when we finished killing the zombies the bus came zooming in. We all jumped down getting on then the another big guy came and stood right in front of us. I heard the old guy fall out the bus and his son came rushing towards him.

When the big guy fell Leon told him to drive and we ran over him. When we started driving to the cathedral "What kind of bus doesn't have seats" I hear Nick say "A bus that picks up survivors" I replied he just laughed. It was a calm drive until a zombie came and knocked the bus over. Half the bus was hanging on the edge when I opened my eyes I hear screaming it was that girl and I look above the cop too. I was about to gt up when I saw bright lights came towards us. It pushed us off the cliff I saw Nick, Alyssa and Leon flying "Grab onto something" I hear Leon scream. I grabbed towards Alyssa she did the same I saw tears coming from her face. Leon and Nick grabbed onto each other, then everything went black. I ooened my eyes and got up. Everyone was safe "Help!" I heard the driver say I saw Nick go towards him but the bus exploded. I heard sobbing I looked towards Alyssa she had her hands in her face. She jumped when I put my hand on her shoulder "Everyone around us gets taken or killed" she say. "Who do you really work for Helena, Leon" she said looking at us. "I will tell you everything when we get to the cathedral" I say starring at Leon.

_**Leon P.O.V**_

We started to walk to the cathedral I looked over at Alyssa she showed no emotion. I feel sorry for her losing her siblings almost dieing, I saw her look towards my way "I don't need your pity" she said walking in front. We saw some zombies on our way but not that many we came to some shelter. "It's locked" Nick say, "Easy" I hear Lena say she nod at Alyssa. They both kicked it open, we all walked in "Nothing" I said lookimg around Nick was trying to copy their move I say Lena put a hand on his shoulder. He just laughed Alyssa kicked another door in and suddenly she was attacked by a dog, she pushed the dog off and it ran away. I helped her up, our eyes met "Thanks" she said looking away. I smirked "I think that dog has the key" said Nick walking around, he found a shot gun "Aly catch" he said throwing it to her, she caught it with no problem. She checked its ammo "Thanks Nick" she said smiling. She walked to Lena and they started talking, Hold on did she just ignored me. "Dude" I hear Nick say I glared at him, we all walked out looking for some stupid mutt.

"I got it, the key" I hear Nick yelled in joy, that dude is weird ihear Lena laugh. "Hmmmm" I looked over to Alyssa she was looking at some paper. "Lucas, Michelle, Jeremy and Kyle be safe, I'm on my way" she said determined "Is that your siblings" she nod her head "Yea...". They look just like her especially the girls. Lena opened the gate "Finally we are getting closer to the cathedral" I say. Alyssa was standing next to me when a zombie came towards her, I hugged her as the zombie came knocking both of us down to a different floor "Leon, Alyssa" I hear both of them shout I looked under me Alyssa was blushing "So you can blush" I said chuckling...

_**~To be continued~**_

_**How's it hangin other people on the internet, I hope you enjoyed this story. I guess, I apologize for OOC and if you wanna know a secret between Nick and Aly~~~~~~Comment. The first three will get to know the secret. Bye for now (´ ▽ ` )**__**ﾉ**_


End file.
